Zombies With a Dash of Hetalia
by Anifan13
Summary: "We're in the middle of a supernatural epidemic, with zombies and tragedy at every turn we take . Of course only people as strange as us would be able to manage a plan to match make our teammates." POV is shared beween the two main OC's, Alfred, and Arthur Co-authored by: animeB4guys
1. Prologue

_**AN: **__Umm hello! As you already know by the summary this is a group effort between me and Animeb4guys... enjoy? :D_

_Mixture of Oc Zombie fic, with a USUK ship. Oc's will not be paired with hetalia people, they play matchmaker ;). There are a total of 3 Oc's (for now)_

**_Disclaimer: _**We do not own Hetalia or it's characters!

* * *

><p><em>The epidemic broke out a few months back, when the dead suddenly began to rise back up from their graves. Flesh rotting and faces deformed, they walked among the humans with a new bloodthirsty intent. It spread like a contagious disease, from one town to the next. Fear blinded the citizens, and eventually it reached even the safest of only known knowledge about this occurrence is that the only way to kill an undead is to target the brain, and if you die, you won't be dead for long.<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>PROLOGUE<strong>_

Avery was in the woods, clutching her metal staff tightly, and running for dear life. Of course this didn't mean that she was some type of coward. Had there only been one flesh hungry monster chasing after her, she would have had more than enough nerve to fight it. Heck, if here had been two chasing her she would have held her ground.

However, three of them? She would have been overwhelmed in seconds!

She began to take weaves and sharp turns between the trees in an attempt to lose them, silently praying that her infamous asthma wouldn't act up.

It was her hope that she could push through the upcoming opening, and continue on from there. However, fate had taken an interest in tormenting her lately, and she ended tripping on an invisible root, falling forward with a yelp.

White hot pain shot through her ankle, and she cursed softly when she looked down and saw that her right foot had somehow become wedged between an opening in the ground.

A rustling sound started from behind her, and desperation began to settle in as it became more prominent, and the sound of footsteps could be made out.

Fear overtook her , and she began to thrash around violently in an attempt to get her foot free.

The footsteps paused for a moment, and then quickened into a dash. Her heart stopped as it became clear that whoever was out there was heading right towards her.

She clenched her eyes shut and braced herself, but eventually opened them again when it was apparent that her head wasn't being bitten off, and boldly looked up at the faces of her pursuers.

What she saw caused her eyes to widen in disbelief.

She rubbed at her eyes and blinked once.

Then again.

And then promptly burst out into laughter

"Not exactly the magnificent reunion I had in mind."

She said, looking up at the familiar faces of Emma and Alexia with a small smile of comfort on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>_I call it the fast way to introduce all OC characters..._


	2. Chapter 1: Gunpoint

_**AN: **__Yay! You actually clicked past the prologue! You my friend are awesome :)_

**Disclaimer: **_We do not own Hetalia or any of its characters_

* * *

><p>XXX<p>

* * *

><p>Avery smiled sheepishly at Emma, trying to shield herself from the incredulous look her Asian friend was sending her. She had seen the same face many times in the past, it was actually rather cute how her small nose wrinkled slightly on her as a result.<p>

"Seriously how in the world did you manage to fall, and shove your foot into a hole in the process?"

Avery chuckled, absentmindedly noting the feeling of her cheek bones rising up as she did so, and realized just how good it felt to laugh with her again.

"You know me. I can toss flags and do many crazy acrobatic things just fine, but I'm always tripping over things and choking on my own breath"

She put her head down into her arms and sighed.

"Anyway do you mind getting me out of this?"

Emma walked over, and her lips visibly twitched downwards when she was able to take a closer look at the awkward position It had somehow landed itself in.

"Probably, but it's going to hurt. "

"Well it's better than dying in this hole. Do it"

She bit her lip, and brushed back a strand of black hair that had fallen in front of her eyes.

Then she reached her arm out towards my leg, hesitantly wrapping her hands around it, and was about to give a light tug when she was suddenly pushed out of the way.

Emma let out a surprised squeak, and looked up at Alexia, who met her gaze coolly.

"I'll handle it, I don't trust you do be able to get her out without damaging her any further anyway."

A hurt expression that crossed over the smaller girl features, and she struggled to conceal it with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

Alexia bent down and removed my foot from it's spot emotionless, as Emma watched from the sidelines, and Avery sat there wondering what had changed.

XXX

"SO what now?"

Avery threw her arms into the air with a large stretch, and carefully tested out her ankle, holding back a wince. It was definitely twisted.

She looked up at the sky for the time, and then turned to her old friends.

"We should probably find a place to stay the night. You guys have a safe haven or anything?"

Emma shook her head, and gave a sideways glance at Alexia, who continued to lean against one of the trees, uninterested.

An awkward silence fell over them, and Avery shifted uncomfortably from where she stood, scanning her brain for some form of conversation starter.

Then again, what exactly could one say in a situation like this?

So.. what brought you here in the woods, A horde of zombies or perhaps you were just looking for a peaceful stroll?

She sighed and opened her mouth to suggest that we continue moving when Emma suddenly exclaimed

"Oh!"

Avery could pratically see the lightbulb shining above her head, and raised a questioning brow at her.

"Well I know that this place is east of the golf course," the asian girl explained, and pointed to the right

"If we travel in this direction, I think that we should be able to reach a neighborhood with some valuable supplies"

Alexia closed her eyes and let out a noise that seemed to signify some form of agreement

"sounds like a plan"

She pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose, and began walking in the suggested direction without another word.

Emma made a move to follow her, but paused remembering her friend's ankle.

She turned and asked worriedly

"Do you need any help walking?"

Avery put on a brave face and waved her off, picking up her staff to support some of her weight, she managed to walk only a few steps behind her.

As they walked, she noticed something metal gleaming in her friend's grasp.

A golf club.

For some reason Avery wasn't really surprised that she still had it.

She's played golf forever Avery thought to herself fondly,and a part of her felt comforted that this part of Emma had stayed the same throughout the years.

XXX

Eventually the silhouette of a neighborhood came into view, and the group of three focused their path on it. Even from a distance it was apparent that the state they had spend a majority their childhood growing up in was now a ghost town. With abandoned cars scattered everywhere, and wild animals beginning to come back out onto the streets, unaware of the current circumstances.

They all take a moment to look at the street . Which Avery found rather silly, since they longer had to look for the once burdensome loud cars before crossing.

As they approached the lane of houses, Alexia paused in her trek and spared a glance back at them .

"Stick together as a group"

She smoothly bent down into a crouching position, as if she had done the same move many times in the past. Avery and Emma had attempted to do so as well, but neither of them seemed to be able to manage it very well, their footsteps are still just as loud, and Avery's injured ankle wasn't making the job any easier.

'Actually, I think that Im making myself even louder',

The blonde hair girl thought to herself, because Emma seemed to wince slightly every time she heard her had to slam the metal staff against the floor to catch her balance.

XXX

Alexia pointed over to one of the sheds placed outside that seemed to have caught her interest and motioned the two of them to follow her.

Avery was pretty confused by her choice at first, wondering why she would choose an ugly looking shed compared to the much nicer looking houses that surrounded them, but bit her tongue, not feeling the need to get on the brunette's bad side.

Once they were inside, the American girl had to admit that it was actually much larger than it seemed at first glance, though it was still just as worn down and shabby on the inside.

Emma and Alexia walked ahead of her and scanned the multiple cardboard boxes lying scattered all over the floor, while Avery decided to stay a few feet behind them, inspecting the floor.

She may have been injured, but she refused to become a burden.

Avery limped over to a corner to examine some of the tools, when suddenly her arms were shoved painfully behind her back and a heavy weight on her bad ankle caused waves of sharp to shoot through the already throbbing leg.

A shriek forced its way past her lips, and suddenly she was standing in front of Emma and Alexia with something metal being held against her head.

* * *

><p><strong>XXXXXXXXXXXXOXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX<strong>

* * *

><p>Emma was not having a good day.<p>

First she got chased by a giant mob of zombies, through a golf course (oh the irony). Then she ran into her old middle school best friend, who apparently believed that she wasn't worthy of being trusted with even the simplest of tasks anymore.

Now, her other friend was standing in front of her with a fricking gun being pointed to her temple.

So now she was having a down right crappy day.

Before her, A boy no older than seventeen smirked at them, his glasses gleaming as they caught the light from outside.

"Well look at what we have here"

Without any change of emotion, he shifted his weight on Avery's injured ankle, slowly applying more and more pressure. She let out a gasp, and her expression crumpled with pain.

The boy continued to stare, still holding the gun to Avery's head without a hint of remorse in his expression, and Emma had to resist the urge to flinch, or run, or puke, or all of those at once.

She remained there, frozen in place with her heart hammering so violently against her chest, she wondered if the boy before her could her it.

Her mind screamed to take action.

'DO something' It shouted, telling her to move her stiff limbs and find a way to diffuse the situation.

_'YOU HAVE TO SAY SOMETHING'. _

She clenched her golfclub tightly and forced herself to raise up her chin and stare straight into his bright, yet somehow frighteningly cold blue eyes.

She spat out the first thing that popped up into her mind, hating how her voice shook as she spoke.

"L-let her go".

His smile widened unnaturally, and his expression began to morph into something that made shivers run up her spine.

"And what if I were to say no?"

Emma opened her mouth to speak, to shout back empty threats, and buy them time to find an escape route, but the words seemed to lodge themselves into her throat.

She looked over at Alexia helplessly, in turn received an all to familiar dont-do-anything-stupid look with narrowed eyes.

"Do you know what I can do to you guys right now?"

The boy not seeming to notice their silent exchange continued in a bubbly tone, but his expression was twisted and his eyes were shadowed.

" I can shoot both of you in the head, and cut your little friend here into tiny pieces to feed as bait for the zombies."

He looked down at said "little friend"

"I'd start by slicing her hands off, and ripping out her long blonde locks of hair. Then her deep grey eyes would go next of course, and in a matter of minutes she'll lie there bleeding, staining her pale skin the brilliant color of crimson.."

He smirked

"Her corpse will be an unrecognizable heap of mangled flesh and broken bones"

Emma stared at him in horror, the gruesomely detailed image he painted stuck out like a sore thumb in her mind.

The boy looked as if he were about to continue as well, pleased by the response, but was promptly cut off by a punch to the face.

A British man with vivid green eyes, appeared practically out of nowhere, and proceeded to shout at him, face flushed red with anger

"Alfred F. Jones you let that girl go right now!"

XXX

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing you git!"

Said "git" groaned and rubbed at his now throbbing jaw, still somehow managing to keep a moderately tight grip on Avery in the process, and shouted at the other in annoyance

"Artie why the heck did you hit me? I was PROTECTING YOU"

The other man visibly cringed at the nickname, and crossed his arms angrily.

Why did it feel as if the mood of the atmosphere just changed?_ Drastically?_

"I told you to quit calling me that! have you gone deaf? And since when did I need to be protected against three unarmed children!?"

"One of them had a golf club!"

The three of them watched as they continued to bicker back and forth between each other in disbelief, nearly forgetting the current situation.

"You are such an idiot!"

"Yeah well at least I have _normal sized_ eyebrows.."

Emma could see Avery eyeing the staff that she had dropped in the process of being used as a human shield.  
>There was the possibility that she could secretly kick the staff towards her while they were distracted, though she wasn't entirely sure it would be the smartest Idea with the gun still pointed to her friend's head and all.<p>

'Think stupid brain, find the way out of this'

The Asian girl frowned as she attempted to weigh their current options, they didn't have the upper hand in this predicament, and it wasn't like she was an all powerful magical being or cheesy heroine that could rush at them and take the gun.

From the corner of her eye, she peered at Alexia again, who was standing up straight with an untouchable air of confidence. How in the world could she be in a situation like this, and still keep that sort of expression on her face? It was like this in school as well, though Emma supposed that the circumstances weren't as drastic at that time. She would be the star student with perfect grades, and an extremely outgoing personality that everybody recognized.

"Alfred let her go!" The man continued to shout at the darker haired boy, seeming to swell at the amount of defiance he was receiving in turn.

Eventually he threw his arms up in the air enraged, and threatened darkly

"You know what, if you're going to continue acting like this i'll just go you ungrateful brat."

Emma turned to the boy, waiting for him to scoff and brush off the comment as he had with everything else.

Instead, she watched dumbfounded as any remaining violent intent slipped off his body as he looked at the man with a pout on his face.

"_But_ _Artiieee~_"

He looked like an over sized puppy, she could practically see the ears popping out of his head. Was this still the same guy from before?

"I mean it Alfred, Let. her. go"

The boy sighed, and Emma felt her mouth fall open as he begrudgingly did as he was told.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>_Yay we get to meet Arthur and Alfred :D_


End file.
